Talas Bruderschaft
Allgemeines Talas Bruderschaft ist eine Organisation im Gebiet "Königreich Sturmwind". Sie wollen, dass den Schwachen gegeben wird und den Starken genommen wird, damit ein Gleichgewicht gewahrt wird und Entscheidungen von Allen getragen werden und nicht von wenigen Einzelnen. Zur Zeit befindet sich die Gemeinschaft in einer Phase des Aufbaus und muss sich Stärken, damit sie an Einfluss gewinnt. Aufnahme Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten die bestehen: * Taradin sieht einen Dieb, der gerade seine diebische Tätigkeit ausführt (unendeckt). Taradin spricht einen darauf im Geheimen an und schlägt vor zum nächsten Treffpunkt zu erscheinen. * Taradin geht zu einer Person, die in die Gilde passen könnte und sie soll für ihn einen kleinen Auftrag ausführen. Wenn diese Person den Auftrag erfolgreich abschließt erhält dieser die Information, wo das nächste Treffen stattfindet. * weitere Möglichkeiten sind möglich Kontaktaufnahme Wenn man einen Kontakt mit einem Auftragnehmer wünscht, so muss man einen Brief mit dem Anliegen zu Taradin bringen. Nach kurzer Zeit findet man einen Brief für einen bestimmten Ort um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit. Es wird geraten, sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Standort Der Hauptstandort der Bruderschaft liegt in Alt-Quel'thori. Das Anwesen besitzt Taradin Drankin. Dazu gibt es in Elwynn einige kleine Lager. Zeichen Das Zeichen der Bruderschaft ist eine Raute. In der Mitte ein Mond und darauf ein Wolf. Mitglieder der Bruderschaft erhalten ein Amulett aus Silber mit diesem Muster. Es soll wohl auch ein Banner in Arbeit sein. Geschichte Es wird von Taradin eine Geschichte von einem Kind erzählt, welches ein gutes Leben hatte. Sein Name war Talas und die Welt um ihn herum schien gerecht. Seine Familie und seine Freunde verheimlichten dem reichen Kind das Unheil der Welt. Doch es muss eines Tages geschehen, dass er all das Leid in der Welt sehen wird. Er hörte nur Erzählungen von faulen Bettlern, die Schuld an ihrem eigenen Schicksal sind. Mit 29 Jahren, frisch verheiratet, wollte Talas, der nie Leid gespürt hatte, in die Welt hinaus um Handel zu üben- nach Sturmwind. Ein paar Minuten von Sturmwind entfernt, kurz vor der Stadt, sah er einen alten Greis, eine Frau mit ihrem Baby und einen Mann in seinem Alter. Allesamt waren sie Bettler und konnten sich keine tägliche Nahrung leisten. Talas wurde bei diesem Bild von seinen Gefühlen überrannt und hörte sich die Geschichten dieser Menschen an. Der Greis, der zu alt für seine Arbeit war, wurde gekündigt und verlor schon vor langer Zeit seine Frau, weil sie keine Kinder bekamen. Das Kind hatte Fieber und die Frau wurde von ihrem Mann verlassen. Sie wünschte sich das Wohl des Kindes an erster Stelle und kaufte von ihrem bisschen Geld Medizin für das Kind. Der Mann kannte das Leben auf der Straße sein ganzes Leben lang. Einen Beruf fand er nicht, weil er nicht sauber war und auf der Straße lebte. Talas bekam Mitleid, von der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt. Diese Menschen waren keine faulen Schweine und sie waren nicht an ihrem Schicksal schuld, sondern ihr Schicksal hat sie verraten. So schwor sich Talas, dass er Gerechtigkeit in das Leben der Armen bringt. Er beschloss, sein Familienunternehmen aufzulösen und sich von seiner Familie zu trennen, da er nun die Wahrheit kennt. Ein paar Tage danach verteilte er Geld an die Armen und als er in ihre Augen blickte, sah er eine noch nie gespürte Freude, welche echt und nicht gespielt, wie in seinem Heim war. Seine Frau und ihr Bruder verfolgten ihn und rissen den Bettlern das Geld wieder aus den Händen. Sie nahmen sich, wovon sie schon zu viel besaßen. In einer dunklen Ecke stach der Bruder mit einem Dolch auf Talas ein und die beiden bedienten sich an dem restlichen Gold. Sie liefen zu einer Wache und meldeten einen Bettler, der Talas ermordet haben soll. Talas Schwester und ihr Bruder kamen davon und ein unschuldiger Bettler wurde gehängt. Taradin ist einer derjenigen, der den Tod von Talas beobachtete und mit seinen vorhandenen Mitteln Gerechtigkeit herstellen will. Ränge Falke (Leiter) * Der Falke ist der Kopf der Bande und koordiniert Angelegenheiten außerhalb des diebischen Geschäftes. * Er bestimmt den nächsten Aufenhaltsort der Versammlungen und Treffen. * Er ist das Leitbild der Bruderschaft. * Er bestimmt die Gildenmitglieder, kann diese befördern oder rausschmeißen. (ohne Mehrheit der Greifen) * Der Falke kann nur ein Anführer werden, wenn er ein Teil der Greifen ist und durch eine Abstimmung unter den Greifen zum Leiter gewählt wird oder der einzige Greif ist. * Kann nicht abgewählt werden. Die Greifen * Sind eine Vereinigung der besten Diebe in der Bruderschaft. * Verteilen Aufträge an die Diebe und geben Training. * Passen auf das Geld auf und bestimmen die Finanzen. * Ab 2 Mitgliedern ist es möglich einen Falken zu wählen und auch abzuwählen. (Bei ungleicher Meinung gibt es eine Abstimmung unter den Wölfen) * Besitzen die Möglichkeit Diebe einzustellen zu befördern oder zu entlassen. (Durch Mehrheit, Falke kann dies unterbinden) Fuchs (höchster Diebesrang) * Bekommen hohes Ansehen und die Möglichkeit durch Abstimmung den Greifen beizutreten. * Durch sehr gute Fähigkeiten und Leistungen wurden sie von den Greifen befördert. * Können ihre Aufträge frei aussuchen und werden nicht mehr deren zugeordnet. Wolf * Sind der größte Teil der Bruderschaft. * Ihnen werden Aufträge zugeteilt, von denen die Greifen denken, dass der Wolf diese bewältigen kann. * Werden meist noch ausgebildet, damit diese ihre Fähigkeiten steigern. Wird aber seltener. Hund (geringster Diebesrang) * Sind meist die neusten Mitglieder mit der geringsten Erfahrung und genießen kein Vertrauen in der Bruderschaft. * Der Großteil ihrer Aufgabenbereiche besteht darin ihre Fähigkeite zu verbessern. (Stehlen etc.) * Bekommen meist kleine Aufträge. * Wenn man aufgestuft werden will muss man einen anspruchvollen Auftrag ausführen oder bei einem großen Auftrag mitarbeiten. Grundsätze Die Bruderschaft wird von 3 Hauptgrundsätzen geleitet. * Man darf niemals andere Mitglieder der Gilde und Bettler bestehlen. * Niemand darf bei Aufträgen getötet werden. * Wenn man von der Armee geschnappt wird. Wird eine der Grundsätze verletzt, wird man sofort aus der Organisation ausgeschlossen. Es gibt weiterhin verschiedene Verfahren, den Dieb wieder aufzunehmen. Regeln * Die Defias werden ignoriert, solange sie nicht angreifen * Aufträge dürfen nur im Königreich Sturmwind vollzogen werden und dürfen keine Bürger von Quel'Thori sein. Je nach Schwere der Verletzung kann darüber hinweggesehen werden oder es gibt einen direkten Auschluss aus der Gilde. Aufstieg Anfänglich: * Schleichen: Wie man am Besten im Schatten wandelt * Taschendiebstahl: Jemanden unbemerkt etwas in die Tasche legen oder aus der Tasche nehmen * Schlossknacken: Wie man verschiedene Schlösser öffnet Jeder sollte mindestens in 2 dieser Anforderungen sehr gut sein um vom Hund auf Wolf aufzusteigen. weitere Möglichkeiten: * ein wenig fälschen: Geschäftsbücher * Verschwunden!: Beweismaterialen verschwinden lassen und Verstecke der Bruderschaft nutzen * Ablenkungsmanöver: Nutzung vonn verschiedenen Methoden um die Aufmerksamkeit zu verringern * Redekunst: Wie kann ich am Besten jemanden Überzeugen Nach dem bestehen von mindestens 3 dieser Anforderungen kann man vom Wolf zum Fuchs aufsteigen. Spezialisierungen: * Schauspieler: Diese Person könnte wirklich ein Gaukler sein! * (Rauch-)Bombenmeister: *hust hust* Ich sehe hier nichts... Wo ist er hin? * Katze: ...Hast du was gehört? * Alchemist: Oh... ich bin aber müde. * Fälscher: Das sieht aus wie echt! Um vom Fuchs auf einen Greifen aufsteigen zu dürfen, sollte man mehrere Spezialisierungen beherrschen. Um aufzusteigen muss man zu den Anforderungen genug Aufträge erledigen. besondere Zusatzqualifikationen: * Illusionsmagier * Verzauberer Andere Organisationen und Gemeinschaften Quel'Thori: Es dient als Unterschlupfort für die ganze Bruderschaft. Dahingehend wird Quel'Thori nicht geschädigt. Sturmwind: Sturmwind erinnert viele Menschen an ihre Heimat und so soll es bleiben. Diese Organisation steht den Regierungsstrukturen negativ gegenüber. Man versucht durch die Bruderschaft eine neue Art des Gewissens in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Defias: Die Bruderschaft steht den Defias sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Ihre Methoden sind ruchlos und rücksichtslos. Dennoch will man keinen Bandenkrieg zwischen die beiden Organisationen auslösen und deswegen werden die Defias stark beobachtet, jedoch greift man nich direkt ein. Mitglieder Falke: * Taradin Drankin - Meisterdieb Greif: Fuchs: Wolf: * Lissie Rosegold Hund: * Tasmerath Domerathes - lehrt den Umgang mit Waffen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Untergrund